El Origen de los Guardianes: El Origen de la Leyenda
by La Guardiana de la Leyenda
Summary: Pasan 6 años de la entrada de Jack Frost con los guardianes pero ciertas cosas han cambiado mucho ahora que Pitch a vuelto para vengarse mucho mas fuerte. Hombre de la luna decide elegir a una vieja conocida de ellos que es un viejo espíritu del otoño que según llevaba desaparecida mucho tiempo. ella los ayudara para proteger los sueños de la oscuridad. La Leyenda Continuara.


**Los personajes de la película no me pertenecen solo Legeng**

* * *

 ** _El Origen de los Guardianes: EL Origen de la leyenda._**

 **Capítulo 1: El despertar de Legend.**

 _Sabía exactamente como me sentía._

 _Oscuridad la primera palabra que puede ver y sentir en este lugar. Sola, desorientada con miedo cuando escuche esa voz que decía:_

 _-sigue la luz de la luna legend-fueron las primeras palabras que escuche de esa voz calidad._

El bosque repleto de hojas color escarlata en su época más maravillosa de otoño más helada del año.

Debajo de un roble viejo se hallaba el cuerpo de una joven inconsciente.

Su rostro mostraba una expresión de tranquilidad. Abriendo sus ojos café almendrados.

¿Dónde estoy?-dijo al despertar tocando su cabeza.

Mirando por todas partes del bosque, sorprendida al ver la luz de la luna.

-y esta ropa-dijo ella al ver lo que tenía puesto.

La vestimenta era algo ligera para ella estaba compuesta de una camisa de manga corta de un color amarillo claro, también traía puesto un pantalón un poco ajustado que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, totalmente descalza.

Después de terminar de analizar fijo su mirada al cielo estaba todo despejado dejando ver una radiante luna llena.

Empezó a dar pasos sin quitarle la mirada a la luna; después de eso se detuvo en seco al escuchar un sonido debajo de ella.

Cuando bajo la mirada vio un objeto brillante en frente de sus pies que estaba envuelto con hojas caídas de los árboles. Se agacho para ver quera.

Al agarrarlo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una espada envuelta en una funda de cuero oscuro con unos extraños grabados decorando toda la superficie de la funda hasta el cinturón. Al ver de nuevo fijo su mirada a la luna cuando las nubes empezaron a ocultarla.

Cuando saco la espada de su funda se veía, que era una espada vieja y malgastada de hace mucho tiempo.

La joven castaña volvió a enfundar la espada, después de eso se amarro a la cintura.

Hubo una brisa otoñal muy fuerte en su rostro viendo que las nubes estaban despejando la gran luna blanca sacando un delgado rayo de luz que iluminaba el roblo dejando ver una prenda atorada en una de sus ramas.

Al acercar al árbol se subió a la rama donde se encontraba la prenda. Después de tratar de agarrar la rama se rompió dejándola caer al suelo.

Al agarrarla vio que se trataba de una capa larga color marrón con capucha.

La examino por un rato al ver el clima y el aire frió que pasa en todo su cuerpo se la puso para que la calentara.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?-se preguntó ella misma.

Después de seguir vuelve a poner sus ojos a la deslumbrante luna, bajo la mirada fijándola en el roble que estaba coloreado con las hojas color escarlata del otoño. Al acercarse vio que enfrente de ella se aparecía una pequeña luz azul. Intento tocarla. La pequeña flama no dejaba de revolotear al alrededor de ella muy juguetona mente.

Se sorprendió mucho como la luz estaba jugando con, ella volvió a tocarla otra vez pero esta vez había desaparecido otra vez dejando ver un camino de esas luces que la guiaban a un lugar con esas pequeñas cosas en frente de ella.

¿Quieres que las siga? Verdad-dijo ella al ver esa llamas azules.

La luz mágica asistió con la cabeza.

Ella solo se quedo parada un momento pensado si debería o no. Cerró los ojos un momento después, dio un suspiro y siguió el camino guiado por esas luces mágicas que seguía.

Dio un paso a paso hacia esas luces que desaparecían una por una cada vez que se acercaba más a su destino hasta terminar en un gran lago.

Todo estaba oscura ella solo puedo distinguir unos árboles cerca del lago al igual el movimiento del agua hasta que las nubes se alejaban con el soplar del viento dejando sacar la luz de la luna.

La joven de la túnica se arrodillo cerca del lago dejando ver su reflejo en el agua.

Fijo su mirada a la luna, era inmensamente enorme y brillante.

 _-¿quién soy yo?_

Cuando seguía mirando la luna en busca de una respuesta sitio calientes sus manos.

Estaban envueltas en llamas se sorprendió tanto que no se dio cuenta que sus manos se estaban quemando.

-¡PERO QUEEE!- dijo ella asustada.

Se asustó tanto que lo primero que hizo fue hundirlas en el agua para a pagarlas, saco las manos del agua. Pero no fue así aún seguían encendidas, ella seguía asustada por este fenómeno pero aún no se percataba de que la llamas se expandía hasta sus brazos sin hacerle daño.

-siento su calor pero no me están quemado.

Después de eso se calmó pensado que podía controlarlas así que dio un gran respiro y se tranquilizo.

Cuando por fin se calmó el fuego en sus brazos desapareció.

Cuando todo se acabó fijo su mirada en la luna dejando caer un rayo de luz sobre ella, cerró los ojos por un rato.

-mi nombre es Legend- repitió ella sorprendida.

Legend ese es mi nombre pero por que no logro recordar nada más dime luna ¿Por qué no me dices más?-grito ella a la luna.

La luna no contesto nada.

-es lo único que me dirás.

De nuevo la luna no dijo nada solo seguía hasta que las nubes empezaron a cubrirla. Legend puso una cara de tristeza al saber que no le diría nada más.

Se levantó de su lugar bajando la mira otra vez cubriendo sus ojos con su fleco se quedó un rato así hasta que decidió dar un paso atrás.

Se voltio para ver el bosque repleto de árboles cubiertos por el gran rojo escarlata del otoño aún seguía oscuro así que alzo su mano para encenderla otra vez para adentrarse ahí.

Poco apoco su silueta desaparecía en el bosque.

Tarde o temprano sabré quien soy realmente sobre el motivo del por qué estoy aquí al igual de este poder extraño que poseo.

* * *

 **Siento mucho la demora de este capitulo pero tuve que hacer muchas correcciones sobre la historia con una trama mas diferente es pero que les guste.**

 **no olviden mi Lema: La Leyenda continuara.**


End file.
